Spoons and similar foil type lures are among the oldest types of artificial bait known in the art. They are believed to have originated when pioneer woodsmen and Indians discovered the virtues of attaching clamshells and culinary spoons to fishing lines for attracting fish. Their popularity has continued through generations of sport fishermen because of their effectiveness, resistance to snags, and compactness which permits a fisherman to store large numbers in his tackle box and avoid the frustration of running out of bait. It can be said without exaggeration, it is a rarity for a tackle box to not contain some spoon or other foil type lures.
Although foil type lures have long existed in the art, there has been little change in the process for making them since their first use. Heretofore, this type of lure has been made in quantity by shaping metal in expensive stamping dies and then applying an exterior finish and attaching hardware, such as, hooks and spinners. Although simple in construction, balance and precision are very important to foil type lures. Low cost lures have generally lacked the balance and action of the more expensive lures. The demands of fishermen for a variety of shapes and actions has caused high investments in expensive stamping dies which heretofore have been recovered in the price of the lures.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a process for making foil type lures which reduces or eliminates the need for expensive forming dies and provides balance and precision would be desirable and advance the art.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a process for making spoon and other foil type lures which does not require stamping dies or other means of yielding metal for forming the compound shapes of the bodies of the lures.
It is a further object to provide a low cost process for providing balance and precision of spoon and other foil type lures.
It is a further object to provide a process for making spoon and other foil type lures whereby a variety of shapes and actions can be made from a common blank.
It is a further object to reduce the cost of making spoon and other foil type lures by reducing the investment in tools for making the lures.
It is a further object to provide a process which permits the application of the exterior finish to the material prior to forming the compound shapes of spoon and other foil type lures.
It is a further object to provide spoon and other foil type lures having improved performance and features over existing lures.
It is a further object to provide spoon and other foil type lures having random and erratic actions which are highly effective in the sport of fishing.
The foregoing objects, along with additional objects, features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention. The subject matter in which an exclusive property is claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the description.